shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Samon Samon no Mi
The Samon Samon no Mi or Summon Summon Fruit is a Paramecia type Devil fruit which turns the individual into a summoner human, giving the eater the ability to teleport items and people to themselves over long distances. The items can either appear in the users hands or within their general vicinity, and also allows the user to store any item they wish within a dimensional subspace for use later. Appearance The Samon Samon no mi appears to be an purple orange with sixteen swirl formations divided evenly between its upper half and lower half. Strangely it tasted mildly better with the skin on, but was still terrible. Usage The user of the fruit can now summon specific objects to themselves over long distances, with their being no apparent limit on the size or shape of the object and even person. The summoned subject will simply appear in a flash of white light within a set area of the user, or even in their hands or on their or others bodies if they want. The fruit can also teleport specific parts of objects and even swap them around with lightning fast reflexes, although rather then swapping these parts they are at first removing both items, and then placing them onto each other. When used on a human this does not seem to hurt them, and a bright light will appear around where the user has been cut. It can even swap abstract concepts at high levels of use, like a persons mind and body. The user can also 'store objects' within a dimensional subspace, making them disappear with physical touch and them summoning them regardless where they are. Strengths Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. The fruit suffers massively from technicalities: if the user does not take into account fully what they are teleporting they can accidently leave bits of the object behind, namely peoples clothes. The user must also point their hands in the direction of what they want to teleport meaning they can only ever summon up to two items at one time and cannot teleport themselves, although can teleport items they are currently holding. While the fruit user may also teleport an item they cannot currently see, they need to know exactly where said item is, and the exact distance of said object. If they cannot picture its exact location in their minds eye they cannot teleport the object. Also when 'swapping within the limited area, if the two items do not fit together they will not attach and will fall apart. The user can also only teleport objects within a limited area of themselves and cannot send the object back to its owner once taken. As such to 'swap' abstract concepts like a persons mind both individuals must be within a certain area of the user otherwise you are simply ripping out their soul. Also to summon a abstract concept from a person the individual must understand the full extent of that concept and how the other person understand it. Also if not put back into the individual or the user 'lets go' of the 'idea' it will simply evaporate and disappear forever. And once again they can only summon two of these such ideas at once, per hand. Although if the user has more then two hands in theory they could summon more items. Interestingly the fruit does not allow the user to 'store' people or animals in their dimensional subspace. There is no known reason for this. Attacks Alexia Arundhati uses the Samon Samon no Mi in two distinct fashions On one hand she can move objects away from her opponents to herself thus disarming them, however she seems to enjoy teleporting away her opponents clothes rather then their weapons. On the other hand she uses it to change her and other peoples outfits on the fly when within a limited area, frequently using items in her dimensional subspace to get combat ready in a moment notice. She has also known to use it to deflect incoming powerful attacks like canon balls or bullets, and even redirect it back at their opponents. *Special technique: Embarrassing disarm *Technique: Disarm *Technique: Teleport *Technique: Re-equip *Technique: Store *Advanced Technique: Rearrange *Advanced Technique: Summoner Slice *Advanced technique: Return to sender *Dark Technique: Dissection Trivia *This fruit was made by the P.B.G please do not use. External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit